The Jinchuuriki That Can Become Kami or Yami!
by OmegamanX
Summary: Naruto Shuffle! Crossover. Naruto Gave up his ninja life for a simpler more peaceful one. He attends civilian school and is happy with his friend Kaede. But all will change when Kami and Yami offer him a deal he cannot refuse. MA to be safe, Lemons maybe.


[AN: I am back with a new story for everyone Now this will be another crossover however there wont be as many lemons as most of you fans have come to love. But Ill try my best to make this story a good one. But If I feel like it I may throw a lemon or two your way...depending on my mood So here it is!]

Naruto was asleep in his bed he was sleeping peacefully as he dreamed about ramen. That is until the clock sounded it alarm ultimately accomplishing its purpose on waking Naruto up. Naruto groaned as he tried to turn it off but it was stopped by someone who he knew for a long time. Her name was Kaede, she had bright orange hair and a very cheerful attitude. She had been taking care of Naruto since they were kids. Her mother was killed in the Kyuubi attacked and her father who was the only smart one out of the group knew that Naruto was the container and not the demon itself. So he had managed to adopt little Naruto and take him in. The council wasn't so keen on the idea but the Hokage made it possible. Anyhow Kaede smiled at him.

"Morning Naruto-Kun, breakfast is ready." She said happily. Naruto blinked as he looked at her.

"Kaede-chan…" He said sleepily. He looked at the clock and yawned.

"Five more minutes? " He asked her but Kaede huffed.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast is going to get cold if you sleep in." She said in a cute huffy tone. Naruto nodded as he slowly got up. Kaede smiled as she left his room and went down stairs.

"She's the same age as me?" He asked himself and got up. The blond then got ready by brushing his teeth and was washing up. He looked into his reflection that showed a well toned young man with whisker marks and deep blue eyes. He smiled as he got dressed in his school uniform.

Yes Naruto retired from his ninja career to live in peace.

--Flashback—

Naruto sighed as he walked into the Hokages office where all his friends were gathered. They all looked at him questionably. As Naruto looked grim. He killed Mandara and believe it or not…but it was his first kill. And it thrashed his memory and soul relentlessly. He looked at every and took a deep breath.

"Hokage-sama" he said using formality for once. This worried Tsunade and shizune as they looked at the blond.

"Im quitting my career as a ninja." He said and there were many cries of "WHAT?" Everyone was stunned and Tsunade was taken aback.

"Naruto, before you do can you please tell me why?" She asked wanting to know his reason. Naruto nodded.

"It's just that…when I killed mandara, I just couldn't stop shivering, I couldn't get it out of my head, its been tearing me up on the inside ever since. I don't think I can kill again." He said to her as he looked down. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto you realize it was your duty to do things such as this correct?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't think it was that big of a deal but…I was wrong. Please I know that this is not what I want to do anymore." He said with sadness. Kiba growled.

"But what about being Hokage one day?" He said. Naruto shook his head.

"No the council will never allow it, they give some bullshit reason to not allow me." He said. He took off his headband and placed it on the desk before he walked out without another word.

"It was for the best of everyone." He said. To himself as he walked out of the tower.

--End flashback—

Naruto went downstairs where he was greeted by Kaede. She bowed to him and led him to the table where she prepared a meal that looked to be fit for a king. Naruto blinked.

"Kaede-chan, why do you do this?" He asked her only to be replied with a blush.

"Because I want to." She said shyly. Naruto smiled at her before he started to eat also. It wasn't ramen but it was alright. He finished up before he stood up and grabbed his bookbag and waited for Kaede who ran after him and handed him a bento.

"Heres your lunch Naruto-kun." She said happily. Naruto looked at her.

"Wheres yours?" he asked. Kaede blushed before she rushed back in.

"IM so sorry Naruto-kun!" she said as Naruto smiled at her softly.

"You do this every day." He said to her. She came back and bowed.

"Sorry for making you wait so long Naruto-Kun." Naruto chuckled.

"No need Kaede-chan come on." He said as they walked to school.

Yes Naruto is going to school, it is a civilian school for those who didn't chose to become ninjas. To be amazed Naruto was welcomed with opened arms, also to his shock Shikamaru quit to go to school with them something about being a ninja was to exhausting and troublesome. But it was nice to see a familiar face in the school. They usually hang out in homeroom and joke around at times.

Naruto and Kaede were about to walk up the steps till a fearsome man with a nailed bat stood in the way.

"Naruto-teme I am a member of the Kitto Kitto Kaede also known as the KKK." He said and Naruto sighed.

"Racist bastard." Naruto joked as he always made fun of their name. The man roared in anger.

"I am not a racist! I am here to confess my feelings to Kaede by eliminating you!" He called out as he was about to jump until.

*chink* *Sizzz* *Flash!*

A bright flash was seen and the man was down whimpering in pain. Naruto threw a flash Kunai. Just because he lived as a civilian didn't mean he was defenseless. Not at all. Naruto shook his head.

"When will they learn?" he asked them as they stepped over his body and went to school.

As they walked into the building Naruto sighed as he swaped shoes. Then came a slap on the back and it stung the only one that does that is….

"Hello!" Said a girl with spring girl hair and a tomboyish attitude. Her name was Asa Shigure and she is one of Naruto's close friends.

"Hello Asa-senpai." Naruto said as her slap to his back stung. Asa smiled at him.

"So I heard you gave what for to another of the kitto kitto Kaede." She said, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah They never learn." He said as he rubbed his shoulder. Asa smiled.

"Oh come on the big bad ninja can't take a slap?" She said to him. Naruto gave her a blank stare.

"Yours siting." He said and Asa gave him a funny look. "Gee, if you say so!" She said before she clung to his arm.

"Asa-senpai?" He said as he looked surprised.

"So do you think an attack like this is girly?" She said blushing. Naruto was shocked.

"Wait!" he said before she let go.

"Just Kidding Naruto-chan" she said before she stuck her tongue at him. Naruto wasn't amused.

"Don't do such things if you don't even like me." He said to her. Asa gave a cute face.

"Do you really think I don't?" she asked before she left in the crowd. Naruto sighed.

"She fools around too much." He said to Kaede.

As they got to the door of their homeroom Naruto had Kaede stand back as he opened the door. A random guy came out hugging Naruto saying.

"Welcome to my heart!" He said and Naruto punched him in the gut.

"Welcome to a world of pain!" He said with malice. The guy fell to the floor and was in the fetal position.

"Welcome to my broken Heart." He said whimpering.

As Naruto and Kaede were in their seats, another of their friends came up to great them.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Kaede-chan." She said her name was Mayumi. She was petite with grayish green hair and one lavender eye and one magenta eye. Naruto smiled.

"Good morning Mayumi-chan." He said as he waved.

"So have you heard of the news of the new transfer student?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I heard she was possibly a god or devil." He said to her. The bell rung and everyone went to their seats.

Their teacher came in and started to discuss on how a portal opened 10 years ago and gods and devils came into this world. Naruto however looked out the window wondering what the rest of his friends were up to.

"NARUTO!" Nadeshiko Benibara said out loud to him. Naruto nervously looked at her.

"Y…ye….yes Sensei?" he said with fear.

"You don't find my class boring do you?" She said her voice filled with malice. But before Naruto can answer the bell rang. Nadeshiko sighed.

"Got lucky today Naruto." She said as she walked off to her desk. Naruto sighed as he fell limp. It was like going face to face with a dragon, not that she was ugly, she was just plain scary when shes pissed.

Naruto sighed before he got up and looked at Kaede.

"Kaede-chan are you ready?" He asked but Kaede shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I have to get to cooking class I promise that I'll make a great dinner when I get home." She said before she left with Asa. Naruto sighed a bit as he got up and went to the store. He wanted to get some ramen to hold him off till dinner and was looking at various snack foods. He looked over and saw a red hair girl with long ears, ears that show shes a god. Naruto walked by her however she looked at him.

"Naruto-kun think you can help me?" She asked. Naruto blinked and looked.

"Help with what?" he asked. She held up the packages of meat.

"See I have someone that eats a lot. And I don't know if I should get the big one or two medium ones?" She asked. Naruto thought about it.

"Well if you have someone that eats a lot perhaps you should get the two medium ones." The girl smiled.

"Of course thank you Naruto-Kun!" she said as he looked at him. "It was really nice seeing you again but I have to go, bye." She said as she left. Naruto smiled as he paid for his food and went back home but along the way he heard the most beautiful singing voice he looked and saw a blue hair girl with very long ears, ears of a devil. Naruto found himself listening to her before he stopped and looked at Naruto blushing.

"Oh my where you there the entire time?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah sorry I heard you and I though you have a beautiful singing voice." He said to her. The girl blushed as she smiled.

"Your too kind, I'm not that good." She said. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't be so modest I think your amazing." He said to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said.

"Oh but I have to go it was nice seeing you again Naruto-kun!" She said before she ran off. Naruto sighed and smiled as he went home.

--Two hours later—

Naruto was busy writing a report about Konoha history till it finnaly dawned on him.

"Wait….HOW DID THEY KNOW MY NAME?" He yelled out!

--The Next Morning—

Naruto and Kaede were in class waiting for class to start. Their teacher came in and sighed as she looked at her class. "Alright we have two new transfer students. I want you to make them welcome." She said. The guys however stood up cheering and tried to make themselves look good. However two grown men walked in and looked at everyone.

"Well this looks like a nice class." The one in a Gi said. He had short long ears, so that ment he was a god. While this tall pale man with white hair nodded, his ears were very long so devil. The god looked at the guys who were standing up.

"Why you guys standing?" He asked and they all groaned as they sat down.

The Devil looked around and smiled. "As there he is." He said as the two men approached Naruto how looked up at them.

"Um…can I help you?" He asked them. The god smiled.

"Why yes ma boy I want you to look after my daughter Sai when she marrys you." The god said.

"Please this young man will marry my daughter." The devil said and Naruto blinked as he looked at the two.

"What are you talking about?" He asked them. That's when the two girls he met yesterday came into class. They blushed when they looked at Naruto and the god smiled.

"Well we have chosen you as a candidate to marry one of our daughters. I am Eustoma King of the gods." The god said.

"And I am Forbesii King of the devils." The devil said. Everyone gapsed and looked at Naruto.

"WHAT?" they all said and Kaede looked like she whould have a mental breakdown.

And so that is how our Jinchuuriki can become Kami…or Yami.

[Well what do you think of my first chapter? Fairly good yes? Yeah I may have copied the first chapter of Shuffle! But I kind of had to...otherwise everyone will get so confused since not everyone knows about Shuffle! Anyway Please review this story otherwise I may lose inspiration and give up. Anyway Im going to have a poll on who Naruto will pick so pick wisely everyone!]


End file.
